


Sacred Organs

by Seraphique



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mild Spoiler For Season Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphique/pseuds/Seraphique
Summary: “Before I give it to you,” Daryl starts, the words falling freely from his mouth, as if this moment of intimacy has opened a floodgate. Beth’s quiet groan of frustration is nearly as amusing as it is arousing.“How long have you wanted it?”





	Sacred Organs

They’re on a routine supply run when it happens.

Hershel would turn in his grave to know that his beloved daughter was on a supply run with only Daryl as back-up, but people must adapt, and adapt, they did. Besides, Beth was nineteen now. She could make her own choices.

It’s about midday when they come across a cabin.

“Keep watch,” Daryl says. Beth draws her .22 and scans the treeline as Daryl works at the door. To his astonishment, it’s locked. A trap, or a miracle?

If it was a trap, he knew only one thing as truth. He would protect Beth or die trying.

The only window of the small cabin shows only a kitchen, a sofa bed, and a few other small pieces of furniture. It is otherwise empty.

“Incredible,” Daryl mumbles to himself, before making his way back to the door and going at it with a lockpick. Miracles such as these were very, very rare.

Once inside, they establish that Beth will loot the kitchen and Daryl will keep watch. It doesn’t take long for Beth to start talking. A characteristic that grew on Daryl when he realized that when it came to Beth, he had things to say back.

“Rick and Michonne. Do you think they’re… y’know?” Beth trails off, her hands moving endearingly as she tries to get her point across without being offensive.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of saying ' _s_ _ex_ ’.”

“Shut up, Daryl. Just answer the question.”

“Probably not. Fuckin’ is a dangerous game nowadays, sweetheart. I don’t know a damn soul who’d want to bring a child into this mess. Especially Rick. He’s got enough to deal with, considering Carl and Judith,” Daryl glances towards the kitchen, where Beth is searching for anything of use. He can’t quite make out her expression, but she surely doesn’t look happy.

“How many times do I have to ask you to watch your language, Daryl Dixon?” They’ve perfected this particular dance.

“Would you prefer me to call it ‘ _making love_ ’?” He means it as a joke, but his tone falls short. The sound of Beth rifling through the kitchen drawers stops and her duffle bag hits the floor with a _thud_.

“Maybe I would!” She’s in front of him now, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “There are already so many ugly things in this world. Maybe our words and actions are the only thing that can be beautiful anymore.” And such pretty words those were.

 _You have enough beauty for us all, Beth Greene,_ Daryl thinks but doesn’t say.

Instead, he hits her with a different truth.

“To what end, Beth? ‘Cause I’m startin’ to lose sight of it!” His mind drifts to a time long ago, to an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere, to a drunken game of “I Never”. Something about her made him feel things differently, or maybe she just forced him to confront the things he felt to begin with.

She’s closer now, crouched down to be eye level with Daryl, where he sits on the edge of the pulled out sofa bed.

“I can’t convince you to have faith. I don’t have all the answers,” Beth says. Her eyes are dry, but something about her tone tells Daryl that she might be on the verge of tears. “But you have to keep fighting. _We_ need to keep fighting.” She looks so sad in that moment that Daryl hates that he ever even asked.

Her expression shifts to that of a woman on a precipice, like she’s deciding whether to skydive or stay on the safety of the plane.

She dives, rushing forward to press her mouth into his. Daryl’s mind is white for a few moments, hardly registering their mouths moving together. When he comes to, she is on his lap and the slick slide of their mouths ignites a part of his brain that he didn’t know existed.

Beth pulls back slightly and Daryl instinctively tries to pull her back against him, her breathy giggle nearly making him shiver.

“Is this reason enough?” She asks. With her sunshine fucking hair and her beautiful smile, God, she was too much of a reason. Daryl has to kiss her again, and does. Again, again, and again.

Impossibly, she tastes like strawberry gum, a fact that Daryl never wants to forget.

Rearranging themselves to the center of the bed, Beth uses both of her arms to pull her shirt over her head. She doesn’t have a bra on. Of course she doesn’t. Daryl’s hand twitches at his side.

She proceeds to throw a leg over him, straddling his groin. Fucking shirtless. Her body is every bit as perfect as the rest of her. Her breasts move with the shift in position, perky and perfect. A few stray scars litter her torso, nothing but a reminder that they’re here right now. That they’ve gone through hell and survived. Not just survived, _lived._

Beth is less shy then he imagined, sitting up straight on his lap, wearing only a tight pair of army green pants. Daryl can’t keep his hands off of her slender waist.

“Put your hair down,” Daryl isn’t sure if it sounds more like a command or a question when he says it. Regardless, Beth takes her hair out of its ponytail, the golden strands falling to sweep across the pink of her nipples. If Daryl wasn’t already fully hard at this point, he certainly would be now.

“I want it, will you give it to me?” Beth asks, grinding down on him to make sure he knew _exactly_ what she wanted. As if he would ever stop her, if she wanted to take it. Hard to believe that the girl astride him is the same girl who scolded him for saying 'fuck'.

“Fuck, yes.” This time, she doesn’t comment on the swear.

And that’s how they end up with Daryl half naked behind a fully nude Beth, his vest still on, too hasty to waste time taking it off. She slowly moves her perfectly round backside from side to side, and it takes Daryl a hand around the base of his dick and a lot of mental strength to not fuck her senseless then and there. Her waist to hip ratio was made for doggy style. The room is stifling. Nothing has ever been hotter.

“Before I give it to you,” Daryl starts, the words falling freely from his mouth, as if this moment of intimacy has opened a floodgate. Beth’s quiet groan of frustration is nearly as amusing as it is arousing.

“How long have you wanted it?”

From where her head is turned, Daryl sees one of her cheeks flush prettily, the other pressed warm into the mattress. He has seen Beth blush before; hell, it’s impossible to not be embarrassed every once in a while, in the world they live in. But it has never been like this. He thinks he might explode at this very second.

“How long has it been since we first met?” Beth says. Something short circuits in Daryl’s brain at that, his brain going absolutely feral.

“Fuckin’ _filthy,_ ” he near-growls, rubbing himself against her, where she’s already soaking. If it weren’t for the fact that the cabin was about the size of wingspan, Daryl might think he’s died and gone to an afterlife that he doesn’t believe in, a perfect one that he doesn’t deserve.  
“Surely you don’t need help, considering I’m the virgin here,” Beth says, goading him. It shocks him, sometimes, how different she’s become; how their tough world filled with death morphed a sweet, faithful girl into the young woman grinding back against him. She’s whittier, now. A smartass. Stronger, too. One of the strongest, most pure-hearted people that Daryl has ever met. Not that he’d ever say it aloud, but his heart swells to think that his presence may have helped her grow into the woman she is now.

With that thought in his mind, he slides himself inside of her. Beth locks up for a second, her muscles tightening, including the ones wrapped around Daryl’s cock. She lets out a soft moan and Daryl presses his hand to the small of her back, more to steady himself than anything. After a few heartbeats, Beth relaxes and the view of her pale, arched back exceeds any fantasy Daryl has ever had. She is so fucking tight.

“Please,” she whimpers, muffled into the mattress. Here’s the thing: he’s a sucker for anything Beth asks of him. Would do anything for her, if she asked, really. Usually that’s sharing a rarely found candy bar with her, but things change. So he begins to fuck her slowly, his thick cock stretching her impossibly. The only sounds in the cabin is the slick slides of his thrusts accompanied by Beth’s soft moaning. It’s beautiful, music to Daryl’s ears. He uses his hand, palm large against her, to spread her open, fucking her a little faster.

“Baby,” he says, completely unintentional, and Beth lets out a loud moan, fucking herself back on his cock. It’s the first time he’s got his whole length in her. “Oh, that’s it. You like it sweet, don’t you? ‘Course you do.” He wouldn’t expect anything else from an angel. And that’s truly what she was. An angel, sent to save Daryl. Her blonde hair, messed from the heat of the small cabin, around her like a halo.

As much as he enjoyed watching her tight pussy around him, he wanted Beth in his lap. Wanted to see her light eyes, dilated, fucked out. He told her so. She agreed, like it was the best idea ever, as pliant as a doll. She looked like one too, her porcelain skin and big eyes. God, he wanted to fuck her forever.

Beth takes control when she gets on his lap. She bounces on him, and Daryl occupies one of his hands with the buds of her nipples, focusing on everything but coming. Beth’s head falls back, her rib cage poking out the slightest bit. When she leans down to kiss him, he could only do so for a few minutes before asking to switch positions again. He certainly wasn’t ready for it to be over yet.

He took her the way he always imagined it would be, Beth beneath him, looking up at him with her blown blue-green eyes. He fucks her in earnest this way, her legs clenching around his sides.

“Oh--,” Beth moaned, her voice catching on the ‘my god’. He slows his thrusts as she let out a long moan, her pussy pulsing around him. She is so lovely when she comes, her eyebrows scrunched and her lip bit, almost as if she’s confused by the way she feels. And perhaps she is, perhaps Daryl just gave her her first orgasm. It takes all of his self-control not to just come inside of her then.

He pulls out and begins to stroke himself and Beth knocks his hand out of the way with her own. Beth’s small, pale fingers aren’t experienced but it matters naught, for it takes only a moment of her jerking him before he’s coming, spurting against her breasts and stomach. He near- collapses beside her.

After a few moments of bliss, he turns to where Beth is laying, a small, private smile on her face as she uses a sheet to clean herself off. They will have to leave soon, back to the harsh reality, but for now, Daryl pulls her down for another soft, slow kiss.

It is certainly enough.  


End file.
